Metal Gear Solid The Eurovision Song Contest
by Damasch
Summary: Solid Snake und co sind beim Eurovision Song Contest, um von ihren anstrengenden Missionen zu entspannen.


„ MGS - Der Eurovision Song-Contest"  
  
Roy:"Ok Leute, ich habe beschlossen, dass wir alle ein paar Tage Erholung brauchen. Wir fliegen alle gemeinsam nach Berlin zum EUROVISION SONG CONTEST 2008. Schließlich war die Mission auf der Big Shell für alle Beteiligten äußerst anstrengend. Der Contest findet in Deutschland statt, weil beim letzten mal ja Lou mit dem Lied :"I CAN SING WITHOUT SIEGEL" gewonnen hat. Die Melodie dieses Liedes erinnert mich aber irgendwie an einen Grand-Prix-Beitrag von Corinna Mey.... Fragt mich nicht warum."  
  
Hal:"Der nicht Reale hat gesprochen. SIE hatten gar nichts mit der SOL- Mission zu tun. Sie wurden durch den GW-Kernel ersetzt."  
  
Meryl:"Ach egal. Urlaub ist immer cool. Und der Grand-Prix wird sicher auch cool."  
  
Snake:"Dann packen wir mal unsere Koffer."  
  
Nastasha:"Roy, vergiß' deine Viagra-Pillen nicht. Hihi!"  
  
Roy sagt daraufhin nichts, sondern guckt Nastasha angesäuert an.  
  
Raiden:"Also ich persönlich hab ja immer ne Packung Viagra zu hause."  
  
Alle schauen Raiden überrascht an.  
  
Raiden:"Aber noch unter der alten Produktbezeichnung „Fisherman's Friend."  
  
Daraufhin kippen alle bis auf Raiden um (Anime like eben.)  
  
Raiden:"Ach, komm, ist doch nuhr ein Witz. Ich dachte, er wäre cool."  
  
Mei Ling:"Brachst du die wirklich ? Das interessiert mich schon aus biologischen Gründen."  
  
Raiden (fängt stark an zu schwitzen):"Ach was, ich doch nicht... wenn ich 34 wär, wie Snake, oder 134, wie Roy, dann würde ich VIELLEICHT Viagra benötigen."  
  
Snake:"Denk ruhig, was du willst, mir macht das nix. Du denkst ja auch, du wärst ein guter Agent. Dabei hast du nur einen einzigen Dog-Tag auf der Big- Shell gesammelt. Und das ist ausgerechnet der vom fetten Fatman, den du noch extra über den Boden ziehen musstest."  
  
Plötzlich...  
  
Harry Gregson -Williams:"Tolle Idee, Roy. Wir kommen mit, nach Berlin, denn Musik ist etwas wunderbares. ICH muss das ja wissen, denn ICH habe den MGS2 Soundtrack komponiert, der mit... "  
  
Meryl:"Der mit was-weiß-ich-wievielen Preisen ausgezeichnet wurde. Das erzählen Sie uns jetzt schon zum achtundneunzigsten Mal. Also, um mich zu wiederholen: auf nach Berlin."  
  
Raiden:"BERLIN, BERLIN, WIR FAHREN NACH BERLIN!"  
  
Snake:"Du vielleicht, wir fliegen lieber, dass geht schneller."  
  
Roy:"Klar, Sie mögen aber nur das MGS2 Album, welches Sie komponiert haben, Harry! Alles andere ist für Sie musikalischer Dreck, nicht wahr ?""  
  
Harry Gregson-Wlliams:"Quatsch, ich mag auch andere OSTs, den zu „Shrek" zum Beispiel."  
  
Meryl:"Gut, dass Sie nicht eingebildet sind, Harry. Aber mal was anderes: Meinen Sie „Wir"oder „Wir"?  
  
Hideo Kojima:"WIR sind , Harry und ich. Und Motosada Mori kommt auch mit. Dem zeigen wir mal, dass man nicht nur in so' nem beschissenen Dschungel Urlaub machen kann. Da waren überall diese beschissenen Mücken und was weiß ich noch. Das war sooo ätzend. "  
  
(Anmerkung hier zu: Mori und Kojima verbrachten mehrere Tage im Dschungel, um diesen in MGS3 besser darstellen zu können.)  
  
Rose:"oh oh, ich kann ja überhaupt kein Wort deutsch. Ich kann mich also gar nicht unterhalten."  
  
Raiden:"Bei den langweiligen Gesprächen, in die du deine Mitmenschen immer verwickelst, ist das auch besser so. Das war noch das Schlimmste an der SOL- Mission."  
  
Rose rammt Raiden den Ellenboden in die Rippen."  
  
Raiden:"keuch,hust Aber ich kann auch kein deutsch, daran hab ich gar nicht gedacht."  
  
Hal:"No Problemo, dafür hab ich ja meinen super-duper-mega-monster-hyper- ultramäßg genialen..."  
  
Nastascha:"Komm endlich zum Punkt!"  
  
Hal:"... Sprachen-lern-Helm erfunden. Man wählt einfach die zu lernende Sprache aus und setzt dann den Helm auf. Das geht schneller, als einem Wachmann seinen Dog Tag weg zu nehmen, wie Snake sagen würde."  
  
Snake:"Tja Raiden, du wirst den Helm dann also mehrere Stunden tragen müssen. Spaß bei Seite: Nur Harry, Hideo, Rose, Motosada und du, Raiden, brauchen den Helm. Wir anderen können fließend deutsch sprechen, da unsere Stimmen ja auch auf der alten Playstation-Version von „Metal Gear Solid"zu hören sind."  
  
Alle packen daraufhin ihre Koffer und fliegen nach Berlin.  
  
Vor einem berliner Hotel.  
  
Motosada Mori:"Menno, wo ist denn hier der Dschungel ? Wie soll man denn ohne Dschungel, oder ähnliches ein vernünftiges Survival-Training absolvieren ?"  
  
Roy:"ähhm, Motosada: WIR MACHEN HIER URLAUB. Da is nix mit Survival- Training und Käfer fressen und so."  
  
Hideo Koima:"Ja, es gibt auch Leute, die solche Überlebenstrainings ECHT SCHEIßE finden, so wie ich."  
  
Hal:"Genau, dass ist der EUROVISION SONG CONTEST."  
  
Roy:"Hoffentlich gibt's da auch ne Band, die richtig fetten HARA-KIRI-ROCK macht."  
  
Snake:"Oh oh, das kommt uns doch bekannt vor, oder?"  
  
Hal:"Moment, dass haben wir gleich überprüft. Was hast du für diese Reise eingepackt, Roy ?"  
  
Roy:"Nur 61 Scheren, nichts weiter. Damals auf der Big-Shell hab ich doch so dringend welche gebraucht, und hatte keine. Raiden, du kannst dich da doch sicherlich noch dran erinnern."  
  
Raiden:"Scheiß GW!"  
  
Daraufhin gehen alle in den, natürlich zu 100 % aus Steuergeldern finanzierten und extra für den diesjährigen Contest erbauten, EUROVISION- DOME.  
  
Meryl:"Ich hab mir mal so ein Informationsheftchen zum schmökern mitgenommen. Da steht alles über den heutigen Event drin. Die Frau, die da grade singt, ist Lou. Sie nimmt erneut am Grand-Prix teil. Sie hat Startnummer 10."  
  
Harry wird plötzlich unruhig.  
  
Harry:"Wenn dieser Songcontest so wird, wie der 2003, dann bring ich mich um. Gib das Heft mal her, Meryl."  
  
Meryl gibt Harry das Heft. Der blättert es durch und bekommt einen Schweißausbruch."  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"Ich habs befürchtet. DAS HIER WIRD WIE DER CONTEST 2003."  
  
Snake:"Hey Harry, wer kommt denn nach Lou ?"  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"Snake, wer ist arrogant, eingebildet, geistig schwach, kann überhaupt nicht singen, sieht scheiße aus und kommt aus Russland ?"  
  
Snake:"Revolver Ocelot natürlich!"  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"Nein, es ist viel schlimmer... Steckt euch die Finger in die Ohren und zieht sie nicht wieder raus, bis der Act nach Lou zu Ende gesungen hat."  
  
Roy:"Auf keinen Fall. Bis jetzt gab es hier noch keine geile HARA-KIRI- ROCK-Nummer zu hören. Vielleicht kommt die ja jetzt."  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"Ihr habt alle keine Ahnung. Gleich erschreckt ihr euch zu Tode, wenn ihr merkt, wie die singen !"  
  
Snake:"Raiden und ich erschrecken uns vor nichts mehr. Wir sind abgehärtet. Ich hab Raiden mal das Video OVERLOAD von den SUGABABES gezeigt. Da erschreckt man sich wirklich."  
  
Raiden:"Ich stand kurz vor nem Herzinfarkt."  
  
Mei Ling:"Fox Die lässt grüßen."  
  
Hal:"Bevor ich das Video gesehen habe, hab ich echt gedacht, dass der Mensch nicht ohne Blut leben kann."  
  
Rose:"Wie meinen ? Das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
Hal:"Rose, was kommt raus, wenn man eine Leiche und eine Prostituierte miteinander kreuzt ?"  
  
Rose:"Keine Ahnung."  
  
Raiden:"Falsch, Rose: Die richtige Antwort lautet: Vamp in blass  
  
Roy:"Aber Vamp ist doch schon blass wie eine Wand."  
  
Hal:"Richtig, aber es geht noch viel blasser. Das ist echt schlimm."  
  
Snake:"Es ist sogar noch schlimmer, da sich die Leiche ja einbildet, sie wäre bekannt und hätte Talent, und sogar eines ihrer Lieder nach einem Wrestling-Move benannt hat. Aber da sie Werbung für AOL macht, kann sie nicht gut sein."  
  
Hal:"Genau, die ist voll überbewertet. Tolle Anspielung nicht ?"  
  
Daraufhin verlässt Lou die Bühne.  
  
Raiden:"Ey geil! Jetzt kommen diese zwei geilen Lesben aus diesem Video dass ich mir aus dem Internet gesaugt hab."  
  
Rose:"grr. Ich hätte doch bei meiner Mutter bleiben sollen.  
  
Hideo Kojiima:"Singen die denn gut ?"  
  
Raiden:"Keine Ahnung. Ich find nur den Inhalt des Videos geil, deshalb hab ich's mir gesaugt."  
  
Rose:"Hey, diese Typen neben uns gucken uns so seltsam an."  
  
Neben Raiden & co, etwas abseits, sitzen zwölf Männer, welche alle Hemden mit der US-Flagge darauf tragen."  
  
Mann:"Tja Jack, leicht manipulierbare, kommerzialisierte Menschen wie Sie, öffneten TATU.."  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"SPRECHEN SIE DIESE BUCHSTABENKOMBINATION NIE WIEDER AUS! Die haben keine Ahnung von guter Musik."  
  
Roy:"Die machen also keinen HARA-KIRI-ROCK. Schade!"  
  
Mann:"Leute wie Jack machten diese untalentierte Musikgruppe so reich und bekannt. Und Jack, wenn Sie wirklich glauben, die wären lesbisch, dann sind wir auch schon seit über 100 Jahren tot."  
  
Snake:"Ihr seit die..."  
  
Snakes Codec beept. Er geht ran, aber am anderen Ende ist kein Gesicht, sondern nur Schnee zu erkennen.  
  
Unbekannter:"Snake, vorsicht."  
  
Snake:"ich denk jetztt mal logisch. Gray Fox ist tot, Olga auch. Wer könnt's denn dann noch sein ?"  
  
Unbekannter:"Gehen Sie in Deckung! Gleich wird ein Gurkenlaster in den EUROVISION-DOME crashen."  
  
Gespräch beendet.  
  
Hal:"Was war los ?"  
  
Snake:"Angeblich wird hier gleich ein Gurkenlaster reindonnern."  
  
Mei Ling:"Was fürn Quatsch."  
  
In diesem Moment crasht ein Gurkenlaster mit vollem Speed in den Dome. Der Laster kommt zum stehen und Dieter Bohlen steigt aus."  
  
Roy:"Was suchen SIE hier, Bohlen ?"  
  
Dieter Bohlen:"Ey Siegel, hau dir die Falten ausser Fresse und (schaut rüber zu Snake) sag Thomas Anders, dass er ne Pfeife ist."  
  
Bohlen holt einen Zettel hervor.  
  
Diese 12 US-Typen mit den Flaggen auf den Hemden meinten, ich soll euch etwas erklären. TATU...  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"AUUUUTSCH!"  
  
Dieter Bohlen:"Spinner... zur Erklärung. TATU sind nichts weiteres, als eine durch 9M virtuell erstellte Popgruppe. Sie sind eine moderne Fassung von Modern Talking. Bedenkt. Den Welterfolg trotz der musikalischen Talentlosigkeit, die großen Fressen während der Interviews, die Haarfarben ( zu einem gewissen Zeitpunkt). Alles Parameter für 9M, um TATU zu erschaffen. Und da sie extrem kommerziell aufgebaut sind, verkaufen sich ihre Tracks wunderbar. Wir haben schon überlegt, jedem Käufer von TATUs neuem Album das Videospiel „Cinter Spell €"(Name absichtlich geändert) mit zu geben, da sie sich ziemlich ähnlich sind. Vom Aussehen super, aber überhaupt nichts steckt dahinter."  
  
Hideo Kojima:"Das sie 5 Jahre später erneut am Grand-Prix telnehmen, ist irgendwie ein Paradoxon. Ein Time-Paradoxon. Ich glaub, dass bau ich in „Snake Eater"auch ein."  
  
Snake:"Es heißt nicht 9M sondern M9, Beretta M92 F um genau zu sein, nicht wahr, Bohlen ?"  
  
Hal:"Falsch! Wenn du"9M"auf den Kopf stellst, erhältst du „GW"´. Die 9 kann man auch als umgedrehtes G auffassen. Die Patriots haben uns schon wieder ausgetrickst.  
  
Plötzlich...  
  
Bohlen:"ARGHHHHHHHH MEIN ARM!!"  
  
Alle:"WAS ?"  
  
Dieter Bohlen (mit Liquids Stimme):"Wie ich sehe, hast du die Patriots auch nicht dingfest machen können, Snake."  
  
Snake:"Liquid, du bist in Bohlen ?"  
  
Liquid:"Jawohl. Da gibt's nur ein Problem."  
  
Hal:"Und das wäre ?"  
  
Liquid:"Bohlen hat noch einen zweiten Arm und in dem steckt Ocelot. Und der ist ziemlich sauer, weil ich ihn damals als Wirt benutzt habe."  
  
Werden Snake und die Anderen die Patriots noch finden ? Was wird aus TATU ?  
  
Harry Gregson-Williams:"NEIN, BITTE AUFHÖÖREN!! GUAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Is gleich vorbei.... Und wer ist der Werbeträger für AOL, der entsteht wenn man eine Leiche mit einer Prostituierten kreuzt, wie Hal es erwähnte. Antworten auf diese und andere Fragen in der (nur vielleicht und wenn doch nur auf PS2 erscheinenden) Fortsetzung von „MGS - DER EUROVISION SONG CONTEST"! 


End file.
